


Soft to the Touch

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [14]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Merlin Arthur Hands</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ca_te](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ca_te).



> Prompt: Merlin Arthur Hands

_Arthur links hands with Merlin and rubs soothing circles into his palm; unsurprised the sorcerer's are softer than the king's._

**Author's Note:**

> prompt stolen from icequeenrex since ca_te actually left it for her first


End file.
